haircolorfandomcom-20200213-history
Red tones
Red tones are best for people with the natural skintone of a redhead. Having said that, they can also work on people with cool tones to their skin, in the case of a non-warm (true) red like Garnier Nutrisse 66 True Red (Pomegranate), and they can also work on people with warm toned skin, if they have a more coppery or auburn tone to them, with slight golden tones to flatter a complexion with yellow undertones. Olive toned people should stay away from red tones in their hair, unless the tones are very dark with purple tones. This is because olive toned people have muted, green undertones, which can clash with red hair, especially a lighter or brighter red. About People with Red Hair People with red hair are sometimes called "gingers". It is often associated with having a "fiery" temperament. Shades with Red Tones Clairol Browns *Clairol Professional Beautiful Collection Cedar Red Brown B14W Feria Reds *Feria 66 Very Rich Auburn (Ruby Fusion) *Feria 67 Rich Auburn (Cardinal) *Feria R68 Power Reds Rich Auburn *Feria 41 Rich Mahogany (Crushed Garnet) Browns *Feria 56 Auburn Brown (Brilliant Bordeaux) *Feria 36 Deep Burgundy Brown (Chocolate Cherry) Blacks *Feria 32 Light Auburn Black (Midnight Ruby) Garnier Nutrisse Reds *Garnier Nutrisse 76 Rich Auburn Blonde (Hot Tamale) *Garnier Nutrisse 69 Intense Auburn (Spicy Salsa) *Garnier Nutrisse 66 True Red (Pomegranate) *Garnier Nutrisse Light Auburn (Ginger Spice) Browns *Garnier Nutrisse 525 Medium Rich Mahogany Brown *Garnier Nutrisse 535 Medium Golden Mahogany Brown (Chocolate Caramel) *Garnier Nutrisse 56 Medium Reddish Brown (Sangria) *Garnier Nutrisse 434 Deep Chestnut Brown *Garnier Nutrisse Dark Reddish Brown (Chocolate Cherry) *Garnier Nutrisse Dark Mahogany Brown (Cinnamon Stick) *Garnier Nutrisse Soft Mahogany Dark Brown (Raspberry Truffle) Blacks *Garnier Nutrisse BL 26 Reflective Auburn Black John Frieda Precision Foam Reds *John Frieda Precision Foam 6R Light Red Brown *John Frieda Precision Foam 5R Medium Red Brown *John Frieda Precision Foam 4R Dark Radiant Red *John Frieda Precision Foam 3VR Deep Cherry Brown Browns *John Frieda Precision Foam 5B Medium Chocolate Brown *John Frieda Precision Foam 4GB Dark Chocolate Brown L'Oreal Excellence Blondes *L'Oreal Excellence 9RB Light Reddish Blonde *L'Oreal Excellence 8RB Reddish Blonde Reds *L'Oreal Excellence 7R Red Penny *L'Oreal Excellence 6R Light Auburn *L'Oreal Excellence 4R Dark Auburn Browns *L'Oreal Excellence 6RB Light Reddish Brown *L'Oreal Excellence 5RB Medium Reddish Brown *L'Oreal Excellence 4AR Dark Chocolate Brown L'Oreal Preference Blondes *L'Oreal Preference 9GR Light Golden Reddish Blonde Reds *L'Oreal Preference 4R Dark Auburn *L'Oreal Preference 5MB Medium Auburn *L'Oreal Preference 6R Light Auburn *L'Oreal Preference RR-04 Intense Dark Red *L'Oreal Preference RR-07 Intense Red Copper Browns *L'Oreal Preference 5 1/2 AM Medium Amber Copper Brown *L'Oreal Preference 5MM Medium Mahogany Brown *L'Oreal Preference 4M Dark Mahogany Brown *L'Oreal Preference 4SM Dark Soft Mahogany Brown Natural Instincts Reds *Natural Instincts 16 Light Auburn Spiced Tea Browns *Natural Instincts 20B Medium Warm Brown Cinnamon Stick *Natural Instincts 22 Medium Auburn Brown Cinnaberry *Natural Instincts 28B Dark Warm Brown Roasted Chestnut Natural Instincts Vibrant Browns *Natural Instincts Vibrant 5RB Medium Reddish Brown (Fiery Cinnamon) Reds *Natural Instincts Vibrant 4R Dark Auburn (Cherry Chestnut) Revlon Colorsilk Blondes *Revlon Colorsilk 72 Strawberry Blonde Reds *Revlon Colorsilk 45 Bright Auburn *Revlon Colorsilk 31 Dark Auburn *Revlon Colorsilk 53 Light Auburn *Revlon Colorsilk 42 Medium Auburn Browns *Revlon Colorsilk 49 Auburn Brown *Revlon Colorsilk 55 Light Reddish Brown *Revlon Colorsilk 44 Medium Reddish Brown *Revlon Colorsilk 47 Medium Rich Brown *Revlon Colorsilk 27 Deep Rich Brown *Revlon Colorsilk 32 Dark Mahogany Brown *Revlon Colorsilk 33 Dark Soft Brown Revlon Colorsilk Luminista Reds *Revlon Colorsilk Luminista 160 Light Red *Revlon Colorsilk Luminista 150 Red *Revlon Colorsilk Luminista 148 Deep Red Sublime Mousse Browns *Sublime Mousse 56 Spicy Auburn Brown Category:Hair tones